


Rough Blankets

by RoosterTeethBri (BriThePirateQueen)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriThePirateQueen/pseuds/RoosterTeethBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is cold, but the blankets are itchy.  You’ll have to decided on one or the other.  Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit ‘a fluff ‘cause why not. :p This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written. — This is a few months old, but I only got around to posting it now, it’s been sitting in my drafts forever.

The first thing you were aware of when you woke up as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, was how warm you were with a heavy blanket on top of you and Dan’s arms wrapped around your midsection.

Earlier that day you had fallen asleep on the couch, due to a particularly busy day at work left you decidedly too tired to do much else. You ended up falling asleep without a blanket; Dan must have seen you sleeping and brought you one.

However, as nice as that was, you wished he had chosen a more comfortable blanket than this one. The material was terribly itchy, and heavy enough that you were sweating underneath it. Dan never seemed to care about how blankets felt, but you couldn't stand blankets like these.

You did your best to throw it off of you and onto the back to the couch without waking Dan, but as you did so your skin was hit with the cold air of the room. You shivered, and briefly considered covering yourself with the blanket again just to get out of the cold; but that fabric was really itchy and suffocatingly warm.

Then you noticed that as much as you had tried not to, you had woke Dan up with your struggling and shivering. He buried his face in the back of your neck and mumbled sleepily, “What’re you doin’?”

You turned over onto your other side so you could face him as you half-whispered back, “That blanket was itchy. And too warm. But now I’m cold. But I still don’t want that blanket.”

Dan smiled, and squinted sleepily at you. He rolled over so he was laying on top of you. ”I’ll be your blanket,” he chuckled.

"Dan!" you giggled. "You’re too heavy to be my blanket."

He smiled, and laid there half-asleep for a moment before crawling off of you, “Fine, I’ll get another.”

"Thank you," you mumbled, as he disappeared out of your view. He came back a few moments later carrying a new blanket and crawled back onto the couch, draping the blanket over both of you. He wrapped his arms around you again, kissed you, and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"Dan?" you whispered, smiling, and trying to contain your giggles.

"Mmm?"

"This one is even worse."


End file.
